User access to restricted computer resource, such as computing devices and/or applications, generally requires some sort of user-initiated authorization code. A common example of such a code is an alphanumeric password. Such passwords may be used to log into a computer, and or an application or remote service.
As threats to sensitive, proprietary and personal information become greater with the increase in rise of cyber attacks, there is a greater need for such measures of protection. As adversaries become more sophisticated at cracking or otherwise obviating such passwords, there is an even greater need for using longer and more complex passwords (e.g., not simply words or phrases). Not only are long and complex codes becoming the norm, but the prescribed frequency at which such codes must be changes is also increasing.
As users of such computer resources generally have to remember more than one such password at any given time, the burden to users can be problematic. Unfortunately, users may be tempted to write such codes down, or even worse, save them in an electronic format. This may be the only way to keep track of multiple complex passwords. The availability of such sensitive information in a tangible form only increases the possibility that such information will be compromised. Moreover, user of a password alone does not provide any assurance that the user submitting the password is actually the authorized user.